


Is Today Important?

by Blue_Night



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders' Birthday, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Short Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Logan doesn't know why his boyfriends are acting differently
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Is Today Important?

Logan switched off his alarm, rubbing his eyes. Go downstairs, grab his coffee and get to work, just like al-  
Remus barged into his room and flopped onto his bed next to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Hey LoLo!" He screeched, nuzzling his face into Logan's blonde curls. Logan chuckled. "Hey ReRe. What's happening? You usually wait for me downstairs." Remus tilted his head. "Do you really not know Logie?" Logan sighed "I can assure you I don't."  
"Don't you know what day it is?"  
"Is today important?" The teacher was looking increasingly perplexed. The duke huffed. "It's November 3rd, Logie!"  
"And why is that important?"  
Logan's door opened and Janus walked in, carring a tray with Crofters on toast and coffee. It wasn't anything fancy or particularly special but Logan loved consistency. The snake man leaned down and planted a small kiss on Logan's forehead, earning a small flustered squeak from the smaller one. "Happy birthday Starlight." Janus mumbled, holding one of his boyfriend's hands. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, sweetheart. But, I don't see why you're making this a bigger deal than it is." Janus frowned, sitting next to Logan and wrapping an arm around his nerd. "Of course it's a big deal. It's your birthday!" Logan sighed. "I suppose you're not going to relent on this?"  
"Nope!" Remus affirmed, kissing all over Logan's face, making the teacher laugh softly. "Re! Stoooop!" He tried to push Remus away. "Okay, fine." Remus pouted, just resting his head on his smol boyfriend's shoulder. Janus gave the breakfast tray to Logan, giving his boyfriend a brief kiss on the lips. Logan smiled. Maybe he'd like his birthday more with his boyfriends here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is bad, I just wanted something short and somft for the nerd boi TwT


End file.
